


JayDick Drabbles

by MCecidistiAlapis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Books, Drabble, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCecidistiAlapis/pseuds/MCecidistiAlapis
Summary: A collection of JayDick drabbles. Will mostly be fluff. Other Pairings and Tags might be added later.1: Books- In which Jason struggles to put together Ikea furniture and Dick gets a surprise2: Hair- In which Dick is bored and once again surprised





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jason struggles to put together Ikea furniture and Dick gets a surprise
> 
> So I really hate to post unfinished work, but I'm also really really bad at finishing work. So I decided to try my hand at drabbles in an effort to post something and to cure writer's block. I hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

Dick opened his front door to find a sea of cardboard boxes blocking his way. They were piled four or five high and on every available surface. He couldn’t even see through to the living room.

“Jay?” He called. He could hear movement and cursing from deep within the clutter.

“Here!” Jason called back before cursing again.

Dick tried to follow the sound of his voice through the maze of boxes.

“What is all this?” He wondered loudly, trying to make his way to Jason by sound alone.

He sidestepped to neatly edge past a particularly tall pile, only to knock over the precarious stack next to it. Dick had to move quickly to catch the topmost box before it slid to the ground. It was _heavy_. Curious he opened the untaped flaps of cardboard.

“Books?” He murmured to himself. “Are all these-oh-”

He rounded the corner to find Jason on his hands and knees wielding a hammer.

“What are you doing?”

Jason grimaced at him. “We didn’t have enough shelf space so I’m trying to put this goddamn thing together.” He tried to pound in a nail with his hammer but missed spectacularly.

“Fucking Billy.” Jason muttered under his breath.

Dick cocked an eyebrow. “Billy?”

“Billy.” Jason confirmed. “Dick- Billy, Billy- Dick” He waved back and forth between Dick and the half finished shelving unit like he was introducing them.

“I don’t know it’s some stupid Ikea thing. They give all their shit weird names. This one is Billy.”

“Billies” Dick amended catching sight of the four ikea boxes stacked behind Jason. Jason nodded concentrating on the nail.

Dick set the box he had caught down on a nearby pile that was only waist high. He thumbed the spines absently.

“These are all books?” He asked. There had to be at least 30 boxes. Dick seriously doubted even five more bookshelves would hold them all.

“What did you do? Rob a library?”

Jason just grinned wolfishly. Dick really wouldn’t put it passed him.

He picked up a book at random The Great Gatsby\- title barely readable from the well worn spine.

“I thought you’d moved all your stuff already.” He said. “At least all the stuff you were planning to move.” It came out a little more bitter than Dick had planned, but he wasn’t going to take it back. Not for anything.

It was an argument he wasn’t going to win, and Dick knew that. Jason had stubbornly refused to give up his various safe houses scattered across Gotham. Dick had tried to point out that there was very little point in them moving in together if Jason wasn’t going to actually move, but Jason had held firm.

Dick had finally gotten Jason to concede to leaving just the essentials at the safe houses- back up equipment and a change of clothes- while moving most of his belongings to the new apartment.

He knew Jason well enough to take what he could get, but he wasn’t happy about it, and he definitely wasn’t going to keep his mouth shut.

“Stuff Yes. Books No.” Jason answered. He acted like he hadn’t heard the second half of Dick’s statement, showing that he too was tired of fighting about the issue.

Jason stood and brushed off the knees of his black work jeans. He faced Dick hands on hips.

“I dunno- I just figured my books should be here. At home. With you.”

Dick looked up at him startled.

“What? Isn’t that the whole point of this?” Jason gestured at the cluttered apartment. “You, Me, y’know _home_.”

Dick let Gatsby slide back into place between Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy and Finnegans Wake stunned. Coming from Jason a statement like _that_ was as good as an apology.

“You know it makes it really hard to stay mad at you when you say things like that.” He told Jason tartly.

Jason grinned and grabbed Dick’s hand to pull him closer.

“I know” He said kissing Dick gently. “That’s why I keep saying ‘em”

“Now.” Jason pulled back slightly. “How good are you with an Allen wrench?”

* * *

 


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick is bored and once again surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my personal headcannon regarding Jason's hair.

* * *

“Jaaaaason. I’m bored. Pay attention to meeeee” Dick whined. He nuzzled his head right under Jason’s chin. 

Jason patted Dick’s hair absently as he turned another page of his book. It was something in German with a title Dick couldn’t pronounce. 

“I’m reading Dickiebird. Just play on your phone or something.” 

Dick pouted. “My phone got  _ shot _ .” He pointed out. 

Jason turned another page. “Yeah well that’s what happens when you stand in front of a man with a gun.” 

Dick’s frown deepened. “I wasn’t going to point it out but my phone only got shot because I was protecting you. You didn’t even see that guy!”

“Yeah well  _ I _ wasn’t going to point out that obviously keeping my safe houses was the right decision.” Jason retorted. His eyes never left the page.

Dick huffed and flopped back to his side of the bed. He knew Jason was right. The only reason they both were alive and (relatively) unharmed tonight was because they’d been able to make it to one of Jason’s many bolt holes. 

The other thing Jason wasn’t pointing out - for which Dick was grateful- was that the reason this particular safe house, and all of Jason various other hidey holes, had been stripped down to the bare essentials was because Dick had made a stink about it when they had moved in together.  

_ “It’s not really moving in together if you still have your stuff scattered across half the city!”  _ Past Dick had argued. Man sometimes Dick really hated that guy. 

Presently Dick was still too keyed up from the fight to sleep and they still had several hours left before it would be safe to leave. His phone was broken, and Jason’s had been lost in the scuffle. The safe house didn’t have a television, or even a radio. 

Jason had discovered a pile of books under the rickety bed that he had missed moving to their joint apartment and had immediately immersed himself in his reading. Which meant the  _ other _ leisure activity available to them- sex- was also off the table. 

Dick huffed and flopped again shaking the entire bed. 

Jason rolled his eyes. He sighed and reached under the bed. 

“Here” He thrust a book into Dick’s hands.

Dick eyed it skeptically. “Anne of Green Gables?”

Jason smiled attention firmly back on his book. “It’s about a redhead. You’ll like it.”

Dick narrowed his eyes. “For the last time I do not have a  _ fetish _ for redheads!”

He was tempted to throw the paperback at Jason’s face. 

Jason flipped another page. “Sure you don’t.” He agreed reasonably. “You’ve only ever dated redheads but you’re right, it’s definitely not a fetish.” 

Dick hit him with his pillow instead of the book.  

“ _ You’re _ a brunette.” Dick pointed out petulantly. Sure he had dated Babs and Kori- both firery Redheads, and  yes there had been that one time with Wally, and yeah that other time with Roy. But, Dick reasoned, it wasn’t a fetish because he had actually been with Jason a lot longer than he had been with anyone else. A fact that still surprised him.

“And being the Red Hood doesn’t count!” He added quickly when Jason opened his mouth to respond.

Jason’s lips twitched like he was fighting a smile. “Actually I was born with red hair.” He remarked casually. 

Dick gaped at him. “You  _ what? _ ” 

“I’m a natural redhead.” Jason explained flipping another page. “Before the pit I used to dye my hair, and after...well it just grew this way.” He tugged the white strand for emphasis.

Dick could barely believe his ears. “You used to  _ dye _ your hair?  _ You?” _

Jason finally,  _ finally _ put his book down with a sigh. “I was an eighty pound kid living in crime alley. I didn’t need to add ‘being a ginger’ to the list of reasons for people to pick on me. And after Bruce took me in” He shrugged. “Well it was easier to just keep it up-less conspicuous and all that.”

The way Jason was still avoiding direct eye contact made Dick suspect there was more to it than that. 

“And the fact that Bruce and I both have dark hair had nothing to do with it?” He prodded. 

Jason flushed but kept a straight face as he answered. “None whatsoever.”

“MMhmmm sure” Dick crossed his arms over his chest.

He didn’t see Jason swing the pillow until it was too late. 

“Whatever you’re the one with the fetish!”

Dick smiled. Now that he had Jason's full attention he made his move. He swung one leg over Jason’s hips so he was straddling Jason lap. He wiggled slightly like he was getting comfortable but he knew from experience what his writhing could do to Jason.

“Yeah well, I’d have to say that my fetish definitely worked in your favor.” He pointed out. 

Jason licked his lips and looked up at Dick. 

“Yeah” He answered roughly, wrapping both hands around Dick’s waist. “Guess it did.” 

* * *

 


End file.
